peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 July 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-07-11 ; Comments *'..(Thank you very much Andy I’m glad you like it, I think you’ll like this to.' *John play plays four tracks from the latest Sonic Youth LP – Dirty *The Unsane session is repeated as a tribute to Charlie Ondras the drummer in the band who had died recently. *The winners of Th’ Faith Healers competition are announced. Sessions *Stereolab #2. Recorded 28th June 1992. Available on the Strange Fruit 2xCD ABC Music – Radio1 Sessions SFRSCD111 *Unsane #1. Repeat, first broadcast 14 July 1991, recorded 21st May 1991. Available on the Strange Fruit CD – The Peel Sessions SFRCD123. Tracklisting *Cecil Gant: Nashville Jumps (CD – Nashville Jumps R And B From Bullet 1946 – 1953) Krazy Kat *Lung: Litany (7 inch ) Serial Killer *Jaojoby: Samy Mandeha Samy Mitady (CD: Salegy!) Rogue FMSD 5025 *Stereolab: Laissez Faire (session) *Big Stick: Orthelia (LP – Drag Racing Underground) Albertine Records *Aphex Twin: Polynomial-C (12 inch – Xylem Tube EP) R&S Records *Fall: Ed’s Babe (12 inch) Fontana : (JP: ‘Is it number one in the charts yet? I expect that it is.’) *Rocket From The Crypt: Boychucker (7 inch) Sympathy For The Record Industry : (11:30 news) *REC: Centrepoint (12 inch – Powerplant) Djax-Up-Beats *Unsane: Bath (session) *Pavement: Sue Me Jack (7 inch – Trigger Cut Plus Two) Big Cat Records *Babes In Toyland: Bruise Violet (Cassette – Fontanelle) Southern *Lagowski: Formant 2 (12 inch - Formant) Chromium Industries *Fatima Mansions: North Atlantic Wind (CD - Valhalla Avenue) Kitchenware Records *The Original Super 5 Of Africa: Master Open Eye (7 inch) *Drop Nineteens: Ease It Halen (CD – Delaware) Hut Recordings *Silverfish: Suckin’ Gas (CD – Organ Fan) Creation *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Babakganoosh (CD - Dim The Lights, Chill The Ham) Cargo Records *S.E.T.I.: Vector (12") Deltra DANDY 001 *Rodd Keith: Lost In Space (v/a album - Beat Of The Traps: MSR Madness Vol. 1) Carnage Press CP 714 : (JP: ‘One of the great sessions of all time – not just last year.’) *Unsane: Organ Donor (session) *Unsane: Street Sweeper (session) *Unsane: Jungle Music (session) *Unsane: Exterminator (session) : (JP: ‘I’ve mentioned it to them before actually, but I will try again, very seriously, to get Strange Fruit to put that out.’) *Urban Hype: A Trip To Trumpton (12 inch) Faze 2 *Stereolab: Peng (session) *Chaka Demus & Pliers: Dem A Watch Wi (12 inch) Greensleeves Records *Knight Phantom: What’s The Situation Now (12 inch - Knight Phantom EP) Rising High Records : (1:00 news) *Babes In Toyland: Won’t Tell (cassette – Fontanelle) Southern 18501-1 *Acid Junkies: Sector 9 (12 inch – Part 1) Djax-Up-Beats *Sonic Youth: Shoot (2xLP - Dirty) Geffen *Sonic Youth: Wish Fulfilment (2xLP - Dirty) Geffen *Sonic Youth: Sugar Kane (2xLP - Dirty) DGC *Sonic Youth: Orange Rolls, Angel’s Spit (2xLP Dirty) Geffen *Dressed ‘N’ Black: Discretions (12 inch – Freedom Of Speech) Kold Sweat *Georgia Yellow Hammers: When The Birds Begin Their Singing In The Trees (LP – The Moonshine Hollow Band ) Rounder Records *Stereolab: John Cage Bubblegum (session) *Fall: Pumpkin Head Xscapes (12 inch – Ed’s Babe) Fontana *Automation: Vinyl Warfare (12 inch – Green EP) Triple Helix Records *John Spencer Blues Explosion: Maynard Ave. (LP – The John Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut Recordings *Mudhoney: The Money Will Roll Right In (Various Artists CD – Revolution Come And Gone) Sub Pop Records : (JP: ‘These are the Natural Ites. One of the great records of all time to end tonight’s programme.’) *Natural Ites & Realistics: Picture On The Wall (12 inch) CSA Records File ;Name *Peel Show 1992-07-11 ;Length *02:58:51 ;Other *Many thanks to the original taper. ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector